


Betrayal

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [25]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Betrayal played out on the grand stage.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-22 07:05am to 07:13am

Seeing Yanagi enter the breakfast room with the driver by his side, Yukimura knew this would end in disaster. Sure enough, Tezuka had just gotten up and come by their table on the way out and, upon seeing the two share a rather intimate gesture, collapsed. 

Yukimura had never been so grateful for Sanada's fast reflexes.

Shooting Yanagi a dark look, he told Genichirou to follow him with his precious burden and led the way towards their own shared quarters.

Latest when lying the sensei down, Sanada wouldn't have questioned Yukimura's decision anymore. Even unconscious, Tezuka's eyes were wet with tears and both men could guess that this was only the beginning. 

Getting himself comfortable, Yukimura cancelled his day over the nearby phone and urged Genichirou to do the same. 

The world would have to turn without them for one day.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was more important.


End file.
